1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to devices and methods for importing curved surfaces, and more particularly to a curved surface importing device and method for importing curved surfaces from an initial graphic exchange specification (IGES) document.
2. Description of Related Art
Initial graphic exchange specification (IGES) document is a graphic data file. The IGES document stores graphic data such as information of points, curves, and curved surfaces. As known, the curves include conventional curves and rational curves, and the rational curves include free-form curves. The curved surfaces include conventional curved surfaces and free-form curved surfaces, where the free-form curves and the free-form curved surfaces can be edited freely. In computer aided designs (CAD), software can import the graphic data to a three-dimensional (3D) modeling software (such as CAD, and Pro-E), and convert the graphic data to the free-form curves and the free-form curved surfaces in a 3D graph. However, during the importing and converting process, data may be easily lost, the importing process is slow, and the imported data may be inaccurate.